Many Skills
by Unfortunate screwball
Summary: I felt like writing something silly… kind of. And for all the fans of FMA I haven't read the manga or seen the new blood episodes. SO I AM SO SORRY! There I've made my peace.


**Many skills**

It was an accident, well sort of by Olivia's reasoning as she walked in on Riza changing. "Is that.. a tattoo?" she pressed her finger against the other woman's spine, "Uh, well… it's a long story." She said this as she fixed pulled out her civilian clothes. "You know.. I wouldn't mind getting to know the full story. Sometime." Olivia said as she passed the younger blonde, Riza got dressed not letting her eye's follow Olivia. "Perhaps," Ice blue eye's glinted with mischief, "My office, perhaps tomorrow during lunch?" Riza couldn't see Olivia but she knew she couldn't simply bow out, her voice faltered "Sure, why not?" She left the office feeling extremely awkward.

Hook, line and sinker.  
Olivia Armstrong crossed her legs behind her desk, as she waited for the clock to chime noon. And right on the dot the door opens, "Punctual as usual Riza." Hawkeye felt chills run down her spine, this woman was up to something. After a moment Olivia spoke "Now about that," She paused taping her finger against her desk, making a small circle as if to signal to the other blonde to turn around. "Tattoo…" Riza took a seat, she was about to speak when a knock was heard. Olivia didn't curse even thought she honestly wanted to. "Enter." There stood her wall, Roy Mustang "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything." Olivia rolled her eyes inwardly, 'why yes you are, do you mind? I'm kind of trying to do something here.' Lunch passed causing her to miss out on the very 'interesting' story.

Stupid Edward.  
Olivia not only had Riza in her office again, she had her on her desk like a fine plate of sashimi. Ready to be eaten, ok maybe not ready but defiantly on her desk. "Olivia!" Long finger's grabbed Riza's hips holding her close. "I said I wanted to see it up close." The other blonde turned over, 'nice ass.' Her long finger's pushed up the uniform. Olivia's lips were about to make contact with the smooth skin when her door swung open. "Have you seen…. EEEEeee?" This time she didn't contain herself "REALLY!" pushing herself off she tossed Ed out of her office, only to have Riza leave as well. "Supid… IDIOT!"

Tight pants.  
Riza couldn't believe it, after all the times she'd washed her pants this hadn't ever happened. Her pants had shrunk, or that's what she believed. In reality however it was far from the truth, Olivia had managed to get Ed to steal Winry's pants. As pay back for barding into her office, Riza tried to walk however she could feel the eye's etch wholes into her. Of course Olivia enjoyed watching her try and sit while in said pants.

A miss  
Olivia walked into her office only to find a blonde she hadn't been chasing; Winry tapped her wrench into her open hand. "So you're the one who black mailed Ed into stealing my pants…" Olivia smiled, "Perhaps, but I assure you it was quite worth it." Olivia closed the door, "Really?" asked Winry placing the wrench onto Olivia's desk. "Shall I enlighten you?" moments later Winry found herself pined onto a desk. The smaller blonde pleaded with her eyes to be free, 'ah C'est la vie, I guess I'll get her later. I have a busty blonde to catch. '

The Dog  
'Mustang that mother fuckin dog, I'm going to kill him.' Olivia thinks, she can see him trying to put the movies on her pray. 'Dam him, he thinks' he's so fucking high and mighty, all because he's got a small piece of equipment.'  
Riza leans back in her chair 'is there a sign on me? Because I feel that way. First Olivia and now Roy, I mean I'm not complaining but when did this start happening?' she manages to leave Roy only to run into Winery. "Here are you pants back." She says in a matter of fact voice, "How did you?" "Olivia." States the younger blonde, 'No luck, none what so ever!'

Flipped Skills  
Olivia decided to take a bath, she didn't usually do this but she thought why the heck not? It would help her relax. Sitting in her tub she heard something crash deep within her home, getting up she grabbed a towel. Walking through her room she picked up a sword, and faster than lightning she attacked only to halt. "How exactly did you get in here?" pink lips only let out a soft laugh "I am very handy." She said holding up a wrench, "Such a naughty girl you are, my dear Winry." Putting the sword back into its scabbard she pounced.

Extra  
"You know I'd really like an extra side of Riza." Winry spoke idly knowing full well she'd be over heard by the other woman. "Really? Does that mean I'm not enough for you?" Olivia said smiling, they were well out of Riza's sight, but not out of ear shot. Their plan was working, Winry could see Riza was quote eavesdropping on their conversation. Maybe they'd both get a little something, something later.


End file.
